


Like a newborn soul

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rebirth, figurative though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: whoever that was will not get a funeral, offer or mourning.he hopes the ghost will stay where it should be, with all the memories it used to have. he doesn’t need them, he’s a blank slate, free of the ball and chain of whatever that is that makes his blood boil and glow.





	Like a newborn soul

whatever his past was, it’s six feet under as a ghostly dead body of someone he used to be. it’s claimed by the grave he was put in, and no matter how hard the world tries to bring the ghost out, the dirt has sunken its teeth into it like chains, letting it rot and disintegrate. whoever that was will not get a funeral, offer or mourning.  
he hopes the ghost will stay where it should be, with all the memories it used to have. he doesn’t need them, he’s a blank slate, free of the ball and chain of whatever that is that makes his blood boil and glow. he goes to the beach and screams his own name with chanting seagulls once his voice comes back to his newborn throat. he screams like a baby would until it’s raw and coarse, and his throat is covered with sandpaper, but he thinks that’s what being reborn feels like. he opens his eyes wide open to the world, bright and beautiful, and blinding, ready for anything, knowing nothing, taking the shards of the person whom he clawed his way out as and making a colourful puzzle out of them. it’ll grow on him like second skin, will become bold tattoos swirling around his body. he decides then that it’s time to rebuild, buys tarot cards and picks one card from the deck.  
it’s the fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hmu at stupid-poetry on tumblr if you wanna send me prompts or commission a fic/poem!


End file.
